SkoodgexZim mini stories
by Nae'ka
Summary: One of my favorite pairings. Ministories dedicated to them.
1. Chapter 1

1. Game

It was obviously something that Skoodge had gotten used to over the years. Zim would make a demand and he'd follow it, usually resulting in extreme pain. He never wised up and eventually I watched as Zim took it too far… and killed his only friend. Fool, no one's going to save you from the Tallest now. I'll take your 'mission' yet!

2. Bed

Irkens don't sleep, but that didn't stop Skoodge from draping a blanket over Zim's shoulders as the smaller alien rested his head on the worktable.

3. Sphere

Tak and Tenn had both tried to convince Skoodge that his friendship with Zim was just a cycle of him being used and abused. They tried to turn him against Zim… But their relationship was so much more dynamic than the other Irkens could even hope to understand. Sure, Zim mainly talked to Skoodge when he had something to gain, but… Zim chose Skoodge to rely on and that meant the universe to him.

4. Meat

Ever since Skoodge moved in with Zim, he looked for little ways he could help around the base. Cleaning, looking for spy-cameras, making sure Gir didn't destroy anything… But what really 'paid his rent' was his cooking. When he found out about this 'Chinese food' and Zim's love for it, he was quick to learn the recipes and appease his 'land lord'. Zim would giggle and squeal as the food was being prepared, much to Skoodge's delight. He kept the meat out and added the 'secret ingredient' that the restaurant owner had told him…. MSG.

5. Pants

Zim had never seen himself fully nude before. After a HORRIBLE anatomy and human reproduction class at skool, he was curious about it. When he got home, he went into his lap and stripped down to nothing (save for his pak, of course). In the mirror, his body was smooth and lineless and he was sure that it was much more impressive and beautiful than ugly… line-y… smelly human bodies were.

He sighed contently, happy with the results he had gotten from the 'study' and turned to pick up his clothing again.

Instead, though, he turned to see a clearly embarrassed and flustered Skoodge standing in the corner.

….

There were two ways he could deal with this: scream and throw a fit or…

"Perfect, aren't I?" He smirked.

"Ah!" Skoodge quickly fled the room, Zim's laughter echoing through the lab behind him.

6. Leg

'Thank God it's Friday' was a term that seemed common whenever the day would come around on this planet. One day after school, when Zim decided to have a 'family day' with Skoodge, Gir and Minimoose, they all curled up on the couch and watched alien movies. With Zim laying against him, fingers clawing into him everytime an alien was killed, they're legs eventually touching and wrapping around eachother… Skoodge wanted to find this God and thank him, too. What a wonderful thing Fridays are.

7. Monster

He was always a defect, since birth. But even knowing that, Skoodge couldn't deny that his constant defending of Zim and obeying the crazy Irkens whims had made him so much worse. He had created something he couldn't control.

8. Desk

"Ick." Dib was quick to erase the stupid little S&Z that had been scribbled on his desk with a little heart around it. He wasn't sure if it had been Zim that wrote it, trying to somehow make him jealous that he was in love with his 'brother' or if it had been a warning from said 'brother', who was jealous of Zim's increasing obsession over Dib.

Either way, he didn't want any… ANY part of it.

9. Parachute

"Ready?"

"But Zim, this isn't allowed! The teacher said…"

"READY?"

"No, I really don't-…"

"READY!"

"ZIM WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"WHEEEEEEEE!"

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!"

10. Swimming Pool

There was bound to be trouble for the aliens when the Hi Skool got a swimming pool installed for gym classes. They both needed a way out and quick. Luckily, Zim had long ago found the most blind and stupid doctor the nameless city had to offer… Skoodge and Zim both enjoyed an entire free hour on the sidelines with the reasoning of 'chlorine allergy'. Dib was furious and it made the time spent with Zim even better.

Please review if you want more of the couple. c: It's one of my favorites and I made a club on deviantart for it! Find me: Nghh


	2. Chapter 2

I have... A LOT of SaZr in my school notebooks right now. xD So here's the first of them! This and Dib/Lard Nar are currently my favorite pairings in IZ.

SaZr to me makes the most sense of the IZ pairings. Even if it's more friendship and closeness. c: Too cute.

* * *

><p><strong>Birthday<strong>

* * *

><p>Zim slammed something down on the lunch table, making me jump a bit. I looked up to see him grinning his creepy grin, but his wide eyes and straight posture tell me he means no ill. I pull a bag out of my backpack and hand it to him.<p>

Neither of us do very well with human food and even before I started attending skool with him, I've always made his lunch.

He sits across from me and we're the only two at our table, as per usual. He takes the bag, but doesn't open it.

"Happy birthday, Skoodge."

I look over to him, "Huh?"

He pushed a small colorfully wrapped box over to me and I look it over. Purple, Zim's favorite color with a large pink bow on top. "It's your birthday, friend." He said it as if he's implying something… Suddenly I understand. We had to pick a human date to put on the school forms for my birth. This must be that day. "We're going to have a party, when we get home. With Gir. But I wanted to give you this now."

"What is it?" I ask, eyeing it cautiously. If it's Irken technology, I wouldn't want to open it here… Zim's become a bit too comfortable being an alien on Earth… He really thinks he can do anything now and no one would pay him any heed.

"Just open it!" He snaps, so I do.

The bow comes off with the wrapper and I see that it's a black box with human writing on it. I don't understand what it says. I can't help but laugh a bit and lift it up, looking to him again, "So… what is it?"

He scoffs, "It's a cellphone. An iPhone, actually." He smiles and moves to sit directly next to me. I open the box and pull it out. The human device is already on. "I have one too. My number is in here." He brings it up. "This way, no one can monitor our calls."

Who would…

He puts it back in my hands and rests his head on my shoulder. "No one from home, I mean."

I know what he's talking about now, but I don't reply. Having so much physical contact with him is nothing I'm used to. And it's not just because 'cuddling' isn't allowed on Irk… it's that when he does, my spooch twists inside me and my antennae tingle.

I feel frozen and it's hard to listen to him as he tells me how to use it. All I actually need to know is how to call him, right?


End file.
